


Gateway

by lattice_frames



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Culture, Audio Format: MP3, Audiofemme 2012, Chromatic Character, F/F, Flirting, Kissing, Peck on the Lips II, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been playing at this for weeks, and Teyla could spend a few more weeks at it yet; there's more fun in drawing such things out, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gateway

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gateway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/258320) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



Download: [mp3 (at mediafire)](http://www.mediafire.com/?f0i7bh80kjz9h08) and at [the audiofic archive  
](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/gateway)  
  
Recorded for the audiofemme collection A Peck  On The Lips II, and available as part of that compilation for [download here](http://audiofemme.dreamwidth.org/3014.html).


End file.
